


love is not a choice

by paperthinn



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, Pride, Unspecified Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: I haven't done anything for pride month yet, so I figured I'd write a little something. Happy birthday to Josh, by the way.This is easily one of my favorites, it was written quite quickly, though.





	love is not a choice

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done anything for pride month yet, so I figured I'd write a little something. Happy birthday to Josh, by the way. 
> 
> This is easily one of my favorites, it was written quite quickly, though.

It’s surreal.

Tyler marches down a street, somewhere in L.A., he can’t remember where. He’s sure he’s going to be sunburnt by the end of this, but for now, the pride flag around his shoulders gives him protection. Everyone around him smiles, rainbow facepaint and glitter spilled over their skin. They’re showing themselves, raw happiness seeping through the cracks in their soul that had been formed with every insult and rude comment made in their time alive.

Josh throws an arm around Tyler’s shoulders, Tyler stumbles to the left towards him, twisting his hand in Hayley’s to keep himself balanced. Hayley grounds him, keeps him upright, and Tyler tilts his head towards the sky, losing himself in the warmth on his skin and around him. The colors surrounding him are so bright, so many people that all call this place, this street at this time, home.

He hears cheers, pride flags of all colors flying in the air. Tyler sees a bisexual flag wrapped around two females in front of him, they’re holding each other with smiles that reach their eyes. Tyler’s happy. Josh is happy beside him. Hayley’s happy as she swings her and Tyler’s arms, causing the rainbow flag around his shoulders to fall. Josh grabs it and presses it to Tyler’s skin himself, fixing it.

It’s surreal.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me in these places, by the way :
> 
> Twitter ; @lonelydxnce, @rebelrednico  
> Tumblr ; joshiesfreckles, bandito-jishua  
> Facebook ; Joshua Elise  
> Instagram ; joshiesfreckles, lonelydxnce
> 
> Stay Alive.


End file.
